1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds and more particularly to novel alkali metal salts of complex anions having heteroatom substituents. The present invention is also directed to electrolyte compositions containing certain organic solvents and the mentioned compounds.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is believed that the compounds of the present invention have not been heretofore made or discovered and that no compounds existed heretofore which would render the compounds of the present invention obvious. A prior art statement in support of this position will be submitted within three months from the filing date hereof.